Sugar High Sunday
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Kai, Tala and Bryan get on a sugar high! Know one thing! Them & Sugar is MADNESS! Rated for swearing


I'm b-a-a-c-k!!!!! MWA HA HA!!!!!!! I've had this fanfic in a notebook for like a year now and finally have time to type it up! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! This will be a one-shot probably so don't expect anymore chapters.

Warning: **MAJOR OOCNESS!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: What do you think?!

Sugar High Sunday

Kai's Mansion

"Bored!" Tala moaned falling back onto the couch with a thud.

"No shit," Bryan said slouching back in his chair with a pout. (Okay,_ Bryan_ pouting?! Now I know something's wrong!)

"I have an idea!" Kai exclaimed springing up in his chair.

"What is it?" Tala asked kind of frightened at the insane smile on Kai's face.

"Follow me!" Kai said bolting for the kitchen.

"Okay...we're in the kitchen...Now what?" Bryan asked leaning against the back of a kitchen chair.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it," Kai said heading over to a cabinet.

"Holy shit!" Tala and Bryan exclaimed seeing a two _huge_ cabinets full of chocolate syrup. (Yummy!) Tala was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his jaw on the ground. While Bryan had fallen and broke the chair he was leaning on.

"Care for a snack?" Kai asked with an insane glint in his eye.

"Give it!" Tala said snatching a bottle.

"I'm in," Bryan said taking another.

"Cheers," Kai said taking off the top and taking a _huge_ gulp. "Yummy!" (My words exactly! ) he exclaimed taking another.

5 Minutes Later

"SUGAR!" Bryan exclaimed jumping on the couch.

"Kai? Tala? Bryan? You guys here?" Rei asked coming into the living room to see a terrifying sight. Chocolate syrup covered the walls as well as the furniture and floors. Not only that but Kai, Tala, and Bryan were bouncing off the walls…literally. (I can imagine that and it's kinda scary…Okay it's really scary)

"Rei you okay man? What the fuck happened to this place?!" Tyson exclaimed coming into the room.

"Holy shit!"

"Did Kenny just swear?" Max asked coming into the room.

"Hey-hey! Want sugar? It's yummy! Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" Kai exclaimed jumping up and down the whole time.

"Kai? How much sugar did you have exactly?" Rei asked kind of frightened at seeing Kai of all people on a sugar high along with ex-Demolition Boys, Tala and Bryan. This just plain disturbed everyone in the room.

"Um…'bout 38 bottles," Kai said still bouncing.

"I had 25!" Tala exclaimed from his spot, where he was swinging on a chandelier.

"22!" Bryan added squirting the BladeBreakers with some of his chocolate syrup.

"Rei, I'm scared!" Tyson said hiding behind the neko-jin.

"WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the?!" Max exclaimed.

"What the fuck is Bryan doing?!" Tyson asked seeing Bryan holding onto a ceiling fan spinning around and around and around and around…and I think you get the point.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

The BladeBreakers ran into the kitchen to see Kai and Tala kneeling on the floor with huge anime tears running down their cheeks. In front of them were two _huge_ empty cabinets.

"What's wrong?!" Rei asked thinking they had done something _really_ stupid under the influence of chocolate syrup. (That sounded _really_ stupid!)

"ALL THE SUGAR'S GONE! WAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they cried in unison, causing the others to face-fault with _giant_ sweatdrops.

"That's why you're crying?!" Kenny exclaimed. (He's not gonna play a big part in this 'cause he annoys me. And please answer me one question…DOES HE EVEN HAVE EYES?!?!?!?!?!?! 'Cause even when they were in Russia and he had that dumb hat on his glasses were in the middle of the hat! Reminds me of the girl in the movie Freddy VS Jason. Okay this A/N is really big so I'm just gonna shut up now.)

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the sugar high to wear off," Rei said with an exasperated sigh.

"What about Bryan?" Max suddenly asked.

"Me dizzzzzzzyyy," Bryan said with his words slurred as if he were drunk.

"Never mind."

"NO THE SUGARRR!!!!!!" Bryan cried running over to Kai and Tala with twin anime tears running down his face.

"Guess all we can do is wait till they're back to normal."

"And that will be how long Rei?" Tyson asked.

"Probably a few hours," Rei answered.

"Damn."

A Few Hours Later

"Rei?"

"Yeah, Tyson?" Rei asked looking over at Tyson.

"You said they'd be back to normal in a few hours and a few hours have passed and they're still…well not themselves," Tyson said nodding his head in the direction of the three bladers who were still sitting in front of the cabinet mourning the loss of the chocolate.

"Your right," Rei said.

"Chocolate syrup never takes this long to wear off for me. I wonder why it is for them," Max said.

"Max, you're _always_ on a sugar high. Your probably used to it by now they aren't…At least I don't think they are," Rei said making a mental note to never let Kai near sugar again.

"Think we could use today to get out of training?" Tyson asked.

"Probably not. Kai would probably cut you back on your snacks," Kenny said. (I didn't wanna put him in, but I had to be fair)

"Hey you guys look," Max said pointing to the three.

"They're asleep!" Tyson exclaimed sweatdropping.

"Let's just take them to their rooms. Then we can search this place and get rid of any sugar we can find. Seeing those three on a sugar high once is enough for me," Rei said.

"Yeah. This scared me. I don't wanna see it again," Tyson said.

"I'm with you guys," Max said. They looked over to Kenny who nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get to work," Rei said picking Kai up.

"Yup," Tyson said picking up Tala.

"Urgh!"

"Kenny! What the hell?!" Max exclaimed laughing. Kenny had tried to pick up Bryan and couldn't even get his head off the floor. (No I'm not saying his head is heavy. I'm saying Kenny's weak) "Kenny I'll take him! You start looking for sugar," Max said taking Bryan from Kenny.

"And dispose of it so Max doesn't take it," Rei added.

"Hey!"

"Gotcha," Kenny said nodding.

After Everything Was Done And The Four Were Gone

"What the?" Kai mumbled waking up. Stumbling out of his room he met up with Bryan and Tala…Okay he crashed into them and they tumbled down the stairs.

"Owwww!" Tala moaned from his spot at the bottom of the pile. "Bryan get off of me!"

"I will once Kai gets off of me!"

"KAI! GET OFF OF US!" The two yelled when they noticed he hadn't moved. Finally noting that Kai wasn't gonna move anytime soon they shoved him off gently. Well they're gently was pretty strong because Kai went flying into the coffee table breaking it in the process.

"Oops," Tala said sweatdropping.

"Yeah 'oops'. Thanks a lot Tal-Tal," Kai said standing up rubbing his now sore back.

"Don't call me that!"

"Tala you know it's no use. He always calls you that when he wants to bug you."

"Bry-Bry, don't forget. You have a nickname to," Kai said smirking.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anymore sugar?" Tala asked.

"Yeah. Come on," Kai said running up to his room. Once the others were in his room he walked over to his walk-in closet. "I present to you, my chocolate stash!" said opening the large double doors to show his friends a closet the size of a living room and had a 20 ft high ceiling. Along every wall was shelves overflowing with chocolate syrup, chocolate bars, chocolate anything. It was even practically carpeting the floor!

The three looked at each other smirking like maniacs they all dove into the chocolate paradise.

"SUGAR!"

The End

Anime Girl23: God I wish I was there!

Kai: You made me insane!

Tala: She made us all insane.

Bryan: I'm supposed to be a cold hearted bastard! Not a sugar addict!

Anime Girl23: Too bad!

Kai, Tala, and Bryan: Grr…

Anime Girl23: Just say it!

Kai: Do we have to?

Anime Girl23: Yes!

Tala: Why?

Anime Girl23: Because I said so!

Bryan: Nice reason.

Anime Girl23: Now!

Kai: Fine!

Kai, Tala, and Bryan: Please review!

Anime Girl23: Now was that so hard?

Kai, Tala, and Bryan: Shut up!

Anime Girl23, Kai, Tala, and Bryan: Later!


End file.
